


Surrender

by bloodties08



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fisting, Graphic Description, Incest, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fisting, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodties08/pseuds/bloodties08
Summary: terreria:if ur taking requests, could you write something like bev marsh/Human It? Bill Skasgard is so hot. maybe an au where he’s like her brother or dads friend, but he’s really horrible to her? and non con too/anal? thank youuuu
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Pennywise
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do NOT condone this in real life. It's purely fiction. I IMPLORE you to read the tags as this is among the worse I've written. Seriously. Tags. Don't bitch at me if you don't - you were warned.

Beverly hates the clown. She has since before she can remember, although she can’t really place why she hates the clown so much. The clown, in question, was less of an actual entertainment figure; he’d only gotten that nickname through his bad jokes and that creepy smile that seemed to spread from ear to ear no matter what the subject matter of the conversation was. 

So, when Beverly overhears from the next room that her Uncle Robert is coming to visit, her blood runs cold. She’s long since forgotten the reason his presence terrifies her, though her body seems to remember _something_ did in its panic. She was five - maybe six? - the last time Robert touched her, purposely stopping when she’d be old enough to remember and tell someone. No, he stopped cold turkey and so abruptly that her mind managed to pack it away. All she knows now is that the knowledge he’s visiting has her trembling as she leans against the wall, tears welling in her eyes. 

It gets worse. Because by some twist of fate, Beverly ends up stuck at home and being babysat by Robert for the night when her father has to work a double - she can only assume that means he’s going on a bender. But she’s careful, avoids him and only sees him at dinner, speaks as little as possible, and goes to bed nearly right after. Thank god she has a lock on her door. She’s lying in her bed, on the verge of dozing off when slowly, the door lock twists open. Bev squeezes her eyes shut, willing herself to at least look asleep. Maybe if she’s asleep, he’ll leave. 

He doesn’t. Robert still has that wicked smirk on his lips as he creeps forward, arching a brow. Sleeping. Even better. Alvin is gone for the night, so he doesn’t have to worry about the noise anyway but she seems like a fighter now, he knows he’s better off getting the upper hand. Robert’s kept his distance for so long, trying so hard to stay away from her and keep himself out of trouble but, hell, with her mother gone.. He doubted Alvin would turn him in. Hell, Alvin wanted a piece too - he’d bet money on it. Perhaps when he got in the morning, they could share. 

So he sits on the edge of her bed, reaching a bony hand to rub along her back slowly. “Already sleeping, I see..” Robert murmurs under his breath, and Bev’s heart is thundering in her chest. Something is wrong, she can feel it. It feels like her insides are trying to claw their way out, run away when she won’t. He rubs her back slowly - it should be soothing but it isn’t - as it moves to push beneath her shirt and along her bare skin. “Heart so fast - are you having a nightmare in there? Or, maybe a dream. Maybe you’re dreaming about your Uncle Bob, huh?” The man murmurs, daring to drag his nails down her smooth skin with a shudder, but he doesn’t have to worry about waking her up since she’s already there. 

The weight behind her disappears and for a moment, she actually lets herself believe that maybe he’s not so bad and he won’t do anything. It’s crazy to worry he would, right? He’s her uncle. He wouldn’t. Silently, Robert strips out of his clothes and drops them in a pile. Beverly seems like she’s going to struggle and the less he has to get undressed, the better. When he takes a step forward and the floor creaks though, it manages to set everything in motion. The redhead had just started to twist to look in the direction of the sound when Robert moves quickly, putting a large hand on her back and pushing her down so he can pin her on her stomach. She struggles, starts spitting a line of obscenities too filthy, tries to punch at him from where she’s held down but she’s only twelve. Robert’s not too worried about her strength getting in the way. 

A maniacal laugh rips from the man’s lips as he straddles the girl’s legs, hard cock sitting heavy on her ass as he digs his fingertips between her shoulder blades. “You can lie there and take it, or you can waste your energy and put up a fight. It’s going to happen either way, but I personally prefer a fight.” He murmurs in a voice too much like a growl as he presses the heel of his palm harder down on her back. Robert knows it hurts, can tell by the way she pauses her screaming and flailing for a second but then she’s back at it. He chuckles, pulling a pocket knife from his pocket and he opens it to drag the point of his blade against her inner thighs carefully. “Wonder what this wound look like in that tight little asshole when I’m done with it.” Robert whispers, running the knife up over the curve of her ass and pulls up, easily slicing the pajama shorts and underwear she wore in a straight line. 

“Would you look at that,” Robert mumbles with a chuckle as he sets the knife beside him, letting both hands come down to slap her ass hard enough that it leaves perfect handprints on her cheeks and she cries out. He only laughs again in response. The man hums a soft sound of satisfaction, grabbing the knife and ever so gently carves the outline of each handprint with his knife and it leaves a thin cut on each side of her ass, blood welling at random spots and Beverly is sobbing into her pillow. “I haven’t even gotten started yet, little Bevvy baby.” 

Little Bevvy Baby. It’s like she hears the name, and all the memories she’d done so well to suppress came flooding back and suddenly, it’s not the bleeding handprints that have her sobbing into her pillow. Robert can tell she remembers, and the thought of it has his cock throbbing where it’s resting between her ass cheeks and collecting blood that had pooled in the middle, begging to slip into that vallet. Robert chuckles, shifting to grab hold of his cock, watching as different beads of blood ran inside that curve of Beverly’s ass, coating her asshole and dripping down until her pussy is covered too and it’s starting to pool on the bed. 

“Mm. You’ll need new sheets.” He mutters nonchalantly, hand coming down to spank Beverly in the same exact spot before smirking and stroking his cock with the blood hand. “Mm, you always did bleed so nice, didn’t you? From the inside out. Let’s find out if that’s still true.” 

And then Robert is leaning forward on his knees, spreading Beverly’s ass as he lines up his cock with her bloody asshole. “For all the times I got to fuck you before, could never quite get in your ass before. I’ve waited twelve fucking years for this.” Robert grabs Beverly by the ponytail, pulling it hard to lift her head off the bed. “How much of a fuckin’ tease do you have to be to make a guy wait twelve years?” He snapped, leaning forward to slap her on the face before letting her head drop to the mattress as she sobs. 

Robert grips Beverly’s hip, and pushes hard. At first, it does take a moment to push past that damn determined ring of muscle but considering the new blood that’s joined the party, he figures it won’t be a problem for this next bit. Still, Beverly screams out at the intrusion and tears stream down her face. He actually, honest to god, laughs as he forces himself deeper until he bottoms out inside her. He doesn’t give her any time to adjust on purpose, pulling himself entirely out of her hole only to slam back in. This time, he doesn’t stop at the head. From there, it’s all fast and hard and rough and both of their waists are covered in blood as he uses all of his force against her. 

Still buried deep inside her, he uses the knife to cut her shirt off as well before tossing it to the side and dragging his nails down her back as he fucks her, leaving blunt scratches on her back. Sure, he could’ve used the knife but that almost would’ve been too easy. Robert leans forward, lying on top of her flush on the bed in all of the blood that’s bubbling over her skin. “Isn’t that delicious,” He whispers, licking up a long strip of blood off of her shoulder and without closing his mouth, licks over her cheek next to leave a line of blood there. “See? Isn’t that better?” 

He mumbles, hips canting down as he fucks her deeper and for a moment, Beverly actually sees the opportunity to grab the knife. If she could just.. Robert arches a brow, grabbing the knife with one hand while the other catches her ponytail and tugs her head back hair. “Tsk tsk, Bevvy baby. You have never been good, have you?” He laughs, pressing the knife against her throat - though he never stops thrusting into her - and tips his head. “That’s not very nice, trying to take other people’s things.” Robert murmurs against her skin. He leans back, setting the knife out of reach this time. He hums a soft sound, running his hand over her back and ass until it’s properly coated in her blood before shoving his entire fist into her mouth. “Suck on that, or it’ll be the next thing stretching you open.” He mutters. It’s a threat for her to suck on his fingers, but now that he’s had the thought.. It’ll probably happen whether she listens or not. 

Robert grips her hips with bruising force, slams down into her a few more times as he releases every little bit of come he’s had stored for her and damn near immediately climbs off of her. “Don’t move, or I’ll kill your friends.” At least - he assumes she has friends because Beverly doesn’t move a muscle. Good. He chuckles as he takes in the sight of her, covered in blood and scratches and bruises already, fucked out. “Like some little whore,” Robert finishes his thought out loud, shoving three fingers into her asshole and he’s relieved to find that there isn’t a stretch there now that he’s left her gaping. 

Robert’s not done though, forcing a fourth finger inside and curling his fingers tip press against her walls as he does. Scrunching his nose a bit, he tips his head and twists his hand as he finally manages to get his thumb inside and all at once, his hand is disappearing until the wrist inside her. He laughs in response, nearly drowning out her screams as he pushes further, further. Just how far can he get in there? As it is, he’s pretty sure that he’s actually broken that pesky little ring of muscles so what’s _really_ stopping him now, right? 

He manages to get up to the middle of his forearm when Robert is bored with trying to get deeper and instead, he’s right back at it. Every muscle in his arm working in unison as he fists her hard, pulling it out of her entirely only to punch his way back in before fucking her fast and deep. For a moment, Beverly is silent and he wonders if she’s passed out. He’s almost disappointed. Though, another cry rings out and it becomes obvious she was trying to not give him the benefit of her screams. “Don’t hold back, Bevvy baby, or I’ll make it worse.” Robert put his other hand on her back to keep her in place as he fucks her hard with his fist and suddenly, she’s quiet again. He grabs her by the hair to pull her head up, arching a brow when he sees she’s awake. “I told you not to hold out on me.” He snaps, even as his cock throbs with the shock of her betrayal. 

Robert pulls his fist out of her roughly, turning her over on her back. He can watch her face now - tear stained and snotty as she silently cries now, and he shoves his hand back inside her asshole. Without any buildup, he uses his other hand to work his entire fist inside her pussy before laughing with delight. “Oh look, more blood!” Robert’s eyes are alight when he gets his full fist inside, one in each hole now and he can _feel_ the tearing somewhere but doesn’t bother to check. His motions are clunkier now that he’s working both arms, but he still pounds into her as hard as he can until finally, Beverly breaks and she’s hitting a blood-curdling pitch when she screams. “Was that so hard?” He laughs, though he doesn’t slow down at all. Part of him wonders if she’ll even be useful anymore at all. Oh well, she’ll still have a mouth. He wonders, though. Robert pulls both fists out of her with such force that it’s the exit that leaves the redhead crying out this time, and all at once he disappears. 

For half a second, Beverly thinks maybe this is her chance for escape but she’s in so much pain, she can barely gather her thoughts before he’s returned with a bag. Robert pulls out a large dildo - about the side of his fist if not bigger - and pushes it into her pussy. “That’s better.” He murmurs, grabbing Beverly to the end of the bed and pushing his cock into her ass. It’s loose, that’s for sure, but the sloppy come-filled hole is almost better than the stretch. Now, he can revel in his hard work. Plus, everytime he snaps his hips forward to fuck deeper, it only rocks the dildo in her pussy as well. 

Robert brushes a few beads of sweat from his forehead, keeping his eyes glued to Beverly’s facial expressions now as he pounds into the fucked out hole. He puts a hand on top of her push, pushing down hard to compress her a bit and add a little more pain. Robert lifts his free hand, licking the blood off of it while he fucks her. It isn’t long until he’s on the verge. “Only one for your asshole tonight, darling.” He jumps on the bed, moving to kneel on her shoulders and she cringes as the weight pulls at her hair. Robert moves a hand to pry her mouth open, shoving his cock into it. As soon as he’s in that wet heat, he’s spilling out and he purposely pulls out as he comes, painting her red and blotchy face with it. He growls a soft sound of satisfaction, leaning down to lick some off her cheek before kissing her so hard her damn teeth hurt and he presses his tongue against hers with a low moan. And then, just like that, Robert collects his knife and his clothes and walks out of the room without even bothering to retrieve the dildo inside her. Part of him hopes she’ll fall asleep like that, let Alvin find her that way in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the requests as always, feel free to leave your own either here, in the Prompt post on my Ao3, or at knrprompts@gmail.com


End file.
